1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a turntable, and particularly to a mechanical type of music box, which provides a driving power to cause the wooden horses on the turntable to jump up and down.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A conventional rotary wooden-horse structure, such as the Taiwan patent application No. 77208528, comprise a base member, in which a music box is mounted; the music box has a driving spring and a spindle of the spring; the outer end of the spindle is connected with a rotative rod; one end of a drum member in the music box is mounted with a gear, which is engaged with another gear mounted on another shaft. Both ends of the shaft are mounted with two eccentric cams respectively. The rotary rod passes through a hollow rod on the base member, and then is connected with a top cap. On both sides of the rotary rod, there are two jumping-horse shafts, of which the lower ends are in contact with the two eccentric cams respectively. When the music box turns, the driving spring spindle and the drum member will transmit a driving power to the gears to cause the wooden horses to move up and down, and simultaneously to cause the top cap to turn.
Another conventional rotary wooden-horse structure, such as the Taiwan patent application No. 80210021, comprises a turntable with a sleeve pipe mounted in the center thereof; the top of the sleeve pipe is fastened with a top cap, the lower end of the sleeve pipe is mounted in a center hole of a bearing, of which the outer surface is mounted with a transmission disk; the lower edge of the transmission disk is in contact with a friction wheel of the music box. The edge portion of the turntable is mounted with several vertical rods, of which each is fastened with a wooden horse. The lower end of the vertical rod is a round shaft to be engaged with a round guide rail, which is a corrugated rail. When the music box rotates, the friction wheel will drive the transmission disk to turn; the transmission disk will drive the rotary wooden horses to move up and down by means of the round shaft of the vertical rod and the round guide rail.
In the aforesaid prior art, the rotary wooden horses will move around in an up-and-down manner upon the turntable turning; however, a mechanical type of music box is unable to drive the aforesaid mechanism because of the friction resistance existing between the friction wheel and the transmission disk, and the friction resistance between the round shaft and the round guide rail; in other words, such structure has to be driven with an electro-motive type of music box.
Still another rotary wooden-horse structure, such as the Taiwan patent application No. 75211240, comprises a music box mounted in a casing; the drum member of the music box has a gear to engage with a horizontal gear, which is mounted with a center shaft; the upper end of the center shaft is fastened with a disk, on which several magnets are attached; the top of the casing is mounted with a swinging or a rotary member, of which the lower end is attached with a magnet. When the music box turns, the disk with several magnets will also turn; in that case, the swinging or rotary member over the casing will swing or turn as a result of the magnetic force between them.
The music box of the aforesaid prior art can provide a rotation force; when the disk turns, the magnets thereon and the magnet of the swinging member will have an attracting and repelling force for each other to cause an up-and-down movement; however, such a structure is unable to be used or transferred to a rotary wooden-horse structure.